In Truth
by VampedVixen
Summary: The real facts of Cupid's very human existance come to light.


  
This story goes against everything I believe about the show, but my logical side was just calling to me, telling me to write it. It's my first Cupid Fanfic, but I'm already working on two others. Cupid belongs to ABC and Rob Thomas I think, and maybe some other people as well.   
Send comments to: CelticAir1@aol.com but like Erykah Badu once said "Keep in mind that I'm an artist and I'm sensitive about my $hit".  
  
  
The Truth  
  
The Singles Group meeting ended. As everyone was leaving, Claire walked over to Trevor.   
  
"Trevor, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, hey. Yeah, what's up?" he questioned. Trevor smiled at her.  
  
Claire didn't know how to begin. After a few months of hanging out with Trevor and seeing how happy he was playing Cupid, she just didn't know what to say. Then she decided just to tell him the truth bluntly. "Trevor, I know who you are. Who you really are."  
  
"I'm Cupid, the god of love, what about it?" he was still delusional even when faced with the truth.  
  
"You are not Cupid." She pushed her short black hair back after it fell in her face. As she reached into her leather bag, she pulled out a manila folder with the name 'Trevor Hale' written on it. She put her bag on a nearby table and opened the folder. "Jeremy Moon, born 1969 in Toronto Canada."  
  
"Hey, what is that?" He tried to grab the folder from her hands but she blocked it from him.  
  
"You married a woman by the name of Janet Hale in 1992, but she was found murdered only one year later." She said pointedly.  
  
"You don't know that," he said in his usual manner. "You can't tell me that you honestly believe--"  
  
"Jeremy." She looked at him with love in her eyes. Love for the friend she had come to know over the past several months. "Trust me. I'll help you if you let me."  
  
"Ok, ok, first of all. This Jeremy person, I'm not him. Secondly, I don't want your help." He was getting mad and frustrated, which worried Claire. "You." He pointed at her. "Are the last person I'll take help from."   
  
He stormed out of the room. Claire just stood there, in awe. In all the time she had known him, he had never really yelled at her. Sure they bickered, and argued, and teased each other, but he had never really yelled at her.   
  
She finally knew the truth, but it was not as easy as she thought it would be. Claire had always figured that once she knew the truth it would be easy to help him, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
  
  
  
That night she drove over to the building where Champ and Trevor's apartment was located.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, she thought about what she would say to him. How she would convince him to let her help.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited. When Champ opened the door, she noticed that Trevor's side of the apartment was empty. He had clearly moved out.  
  
"Do you know where Trevor went?"  
  
"No," the African American replied. "I've been wondering that all night. When I came home from work, he was all moved out. What's going on anyway?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where he would have went? Any idea at all?" She knew that it was a imperative that she find him soon because he was unstable at the moment.  
  
"No, Sorry."  
  
"Ok, you stay here. If he comes back, which is doubtful but still a possibility, keep him here. I'll go look in any other places he might have gone."  
  
As she was leaving he called out to her "Good luck."  
  
  
  
It was almost dawn. Claire had been searching the city the whole night, and getting no where. Her stomach was full of butterflies in fear. She wandered into the city park. From near a statue, she heard someone cursing. Her ears knew it was Trevor. He was yelling at someone and no one at the same time; cursing fate, love, God the whole works.  
  
She quietly walked up to him "Trevor?"  
  
He looked at her. The pain in his eyes was evident. "My name's Jeremy," he said softly, like a frightened little boy. "It's no use trying to hide anymore, My name's Jeremy."  
  
She sat next to him, at the base of the statue. The statue was an artistic representation of Eros and Psyche, which was sort of ironic and fitting at the same time. "Can I ask you a question Jeremy? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."  
  
He pulled his brown jacket closer to push out the cold. "Mm-hmm" he nodded.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked him.  
  
"Me and Janice, we were in love. She was, she was, beautiful... exquisite. That was, until the day she was killed. A man I owed money to, I was like gambling a little too much, well he broke into our house. He knocked her unconscious when I tried to fight back, I was out for a little while, I don't know how long. But when I came to I saw him kill her right in front of my eyes. I saw her die," He sobbed gently onto Claire's shoulder while she held him tight. He was letting out demons that had been buried ever since his wife's death. "Oh my God, I saw her die." He paused for a bit, trying to get himself together. "Then I just snapped. I became Cupid because I wanted to make up for the love I had lost. I felt if I wasn't going to be able to be happy, I should make other people feel that way. And I liked being him, and Trevor. They were what I never had been, ... you know? Everyone liked me when I was Trevor. And for awhile I forgot who I was, the lies I told people just seemed to make me believe that I was really Cupid."  
  
"Where did you get the name 'Trevor Hale' from?"  
  
"Hale was Janice's maiden name, and Trevor was going to be the name of our baby. She was pregnant when she died." He put his head in his hands and sighed. "God I was so stupid." He paused and thought. "Who am I now?"  
  
"You're both Trevor and Jeremy." She said helpfully. "You are my friend, and Champ's friend. You're smart, funny, and cute." She smiled despite herself. "You made so many people happy, and it wasn't because you were Trevor. It's because you cared about people, and I think whoever you are you will always care. You've got a good heart."  
  
He looked at her, "so, you're not mad at me? For lying to you?"  
  
"No, I'm not, but I want you to get help."  
  
"You'd help me?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want."  
  
"Alright, Claire. Thank you." He hugged her. She felt so much better now that everything had finally worked out.  
  
As the sun rose that morning, it brought a new day. A new day for Jeremy and a new life too. He was still Trevor in some ways, but he was himself again too.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
